


Rewards of Concern

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is worried about Armand. He finds out quickly that he might be able to chip away at the hard exterior with a bit of compassion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards of Concern

Daniel looked over at Armand as he stood on the balcony of their fourth story hotel room, the smoke from his cigarette billowing in light wisps up before dissipating into the darkness. Violet eyes scanned the immortal, who sat on the couch as he flipped the pages of the book in his lap, looking as if he was scanning for his place when he was really taking in the words quicker than any mortal could.  
Putting out the end of the cigarette, he headed inside, letting the door slide shut with a gentle touch before going over to sit down next to the immortal. His first thought had been to ask Armand what he was reading, but before he could voice it he got his answer. “It’s Ovid. His works were rather interesting.” Daniel couldn’t help the smirk, making the next thing in his mind intentionally dirty. “I can’t do that and you know it.” Amber eyes finally turned to him, his expression so professionally blank that Daniel couldn’t help but muse on Armand being a porcelain doll that had been full sized and come to life. “What is the greatest pleasure vampires can get then?” Armand sighed, knowing Daniel wasn’t going to let him keep his reading. Closing the book and setting it aside, he turned his full attention to the blonde. “It’s the blood, darling. “ He replied. “ Is there anything else you get pleasure out of?”  
Armand couldn’t help the small smirk. “Besides your cheerful banter? I enjoy our little adventures into the modern world. I enjoy books, paintings, the smell of fresh honey and the ocean. Why has this come to mind?” He asked curiously, arching his eyebrow slightly. Daniel sat back, shrugging as he looked at his companion. “ I guess I just wanted to know if you’re happy. I mean, it’s a lot harder to read you than it is to read me…” He replied before leaning in, placing a gentle kiss to Armand’s cheek. “ I get the feeling, at times, that you’re restless and if I don’t run then you will.” He whispered.  
Shock came into amber eyes for a moment, a single flicker that was gone in an instant. “I’m happy, Daniel.” He whispered, hand coming up to gently caress his companion’s face. Daniel wasn’t yet convinced. “But there’s a shadow that crosses your face, even when you claim to be happy. Something’s bothering you?” Armand sighed, leaning back against the couch. “ It’s in the past. Do not worry about such things.” He wanted to press further, but he knew that would only anger his demon. “If you ever do decide that you want to vent or rant or whatever you can. You know that, don’t you?” Violet eyes caught amber once more. Armand leaned in, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you , love. I may take you up on it one night, but not tonight. Tonight I want to just be close to you and enjoy the evening.” Daniel smiled, nodding slightly before placing his arm over Armand’s shoulders. “Shall we pop in a movie then?” Armand returned the smile, nodding slightly. “I’d like that.”  
Daniel stood, digging through the many VHS tapes they’d acquired before popping one in and sitting back down next to his companion. Armand watched, but his eyes quickly began to trail to his mortal lover. The feeling of eyes boring into his skull finally brought his gaze from the movie as well. That stare was enough to make him nervous. “Yes?” “You do know I love you, don’t you?” That did shock him. “..Um, Yeah, I guess. Why?” Armand looked away for a moment before catching Daniel’s gaze once more. “I just…wanted you to know, to make sure you knew.” “Is that what has been bothering you?” He asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. “I’ve…lost others. I wonder if they knew how much I loved them.” Daniel shrugged, giving Armand a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure they did.” He tried to reassure him.  
“…I killed them, though. How could they when I was the one that ended their life?” Daniel felt the tidbit of Armand’s past hit him. He thought carefully about his answer to that. “ They’d know because of the things you did prior. The way you smile, at times, when you’re truly happy or the way you would watch them.” He turned to face Armand, placing a kiss on his lips this time. “I know you love me. I knew the possible consequences of this before we started. If you do decide to kill me I’ll try to understand. I won’t forget your love for me, even if that happens. Even as you drain me I’ll feel your love for me animating from you.” He whispered. Armand nodded, eyes going down in thought before turning back to the television, signaling the end of their conversation. As Daniel wrapped his arm around Armand once more, a small smile came to his face. He hadn’t expected it, but there had certainly been a reward to his concerns. Armand had not only confessed that he did love him, but he’d also given him a piece of his past, even if he hadn’t known it.


End file.
